ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terra
Terra was a former member of the Teen Titans, whose role as a hero or villain is complicated. Until the episodes Aftershock - Part 1 and Part 2, she was confused, and wished to be a heroine and friend of the Teen Titans. However, she was led astray by Slade, who tempted her by promising her that he could teach her to control her powers, in return for her unwavering loyalty and apprenticeship. Abilities Subject is a geokinetic (possessing the ability to psychically control earthen materials) of surprising power. Has demonstrated ability to: create constructs of earthen materials, levitate said materials through the air at high speeds, generate powerful tremors and chasms and, most worryingly, has demonstrated the ability to tap into magma pockets deep in the earth, resulting in the creation of impromptu volcanic activity. According to the reports of Subject:203:Codename:Robin, the subject's recent 'hibernation' has resulted in an unexpected spike in the subject's power levels. The current extent of the Subjects powers is unknown, possibly necessitating an increase in threat level from B to A. Exploitable Weaknesses All reports on the subject state that her control of her powers are limited. Highest Probability of incapacitating the subject is to overwhelm her to the point that loss of control occurs, then take advantage. *Special Note: Any attempts at capture should occur as far away from habitable areas as possible. Collateral damage resulting from loss of control is unknown at this point. *Special Note Addendum: The subject has recently been receiving special training from Subject:9779: Codename:Ryouga Hibiki to assist in the control of her powers. According to early reports, the training is having a positive effect on the subject, and may make capture more difficult. Further research is required – approach subject with extreme caution. History The subject's history has been fully extrapolated by mapping out past exploits and tracing them back to their origin. Following a series of earthquakes, landslides and other related disasters of varying scale, the subject's travels have been traced across the United States and much of Europe, and originate in the country of Markovia. Searches of the country's databases further revealed the subject's name to be Tara Markov, daughter of Viktor Markov, current king of Markovia. A member of the royal family, the subject's powers were not inherent from birth, rather were gained via experimentation done by Markovian scientists. Timelines cannot be confirmed, however, the subject's disappearance from Markovia coincides with an assault on the country initiated by Subject:1872:Codename: Baron Bedlam. It is believed that the subject fled the country at this point, leaving her brother, Subject:7612:Codename: Geoforce to assist with defences. After travelling to the United States, the subject temporarily stayed with Team Designation: Teen Titans. After several altercations, the subject left for undisclosed reasons. The subject soon returned, in the employ of Subject:2101:Codename: Deathstroke the Terminator. After acting as a double agent for a time, the subject betrayed the Teen Titans and assisted Subject:2101 in subjugating City Designation: Jump City. A League response was nearly called down in response to this openly aggressive action, but the Titans resurfaced and dealt with the problem before deployment occurred. After a battle which nearly ended with the destruction of the city, the subject reportedly 'sacrificed' herself to prevent the eruption of the volcano which she triggered. This resulted in the subject's petrified hibernation. Only recently as the subject been restored. Very few reports have been submitted on her actions since this point, and those deal exclusively with her training in her powers and her progress. Further research is required. Current Threat Level B Personal Note '' I don't like this… not at all. The girl is a known traitor, extremely powerful and with limited control of her powers. She's a veritable time bomb sitting right in the Titan's midst, and none of them, not even Dick, seems to realize this. The fact that they are attempting to train her in the use of her powers is admirable, but no amount of training will ever make me comfortable after she 'accidentally' triggered volcano directly beneath a large urban center. The fact that the city was evacuated at the time does nothing to mitigate this, as it could have just as easily happened beneath a fully populated city. The fact that her power has grown even more intense since her return only makes the situation more troubling. I won't attempt to force Dick's hand at this point, but I will definitely be keeping an eye on Terra for the foreseeable future.'' ## Category:Characters Category:Dark Titans